


ARKtale - The Underground

by Silencium1



Category: ARK: Survival Evolved, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dinosaurs, Alternate Universe - Future, Because this is on an ARK, Editor? What Editor?, Female Chara (Undertale), Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm writing this for fun, Male Frisk (Undertale), Prepare for mild cringe of combining the two games, Spoilers - Undertale Neutral Route, Spoilers - Undertale Pacifist Route, read only if you dare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 06:04:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16759396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silencium1/pseuds/Silencium1
Summary: Frisk is running from something, so his best plan of action? Jump down a deep hole, so that he'll come back to life to escape the creature. Dying repeatedly is something he is not a stranger to.... Only that plan is scrapped when he turns out to survive the fall. But now he is cut off from the source of un-death and inventory, and trapped in a place that should not even exist there.Aided only by a mysterious voice, a formerly-dead girl, and his pet dinosaur, Frisk now has to navigate the Underground, and survive as well.Is he Determined enough to survive a place that this ARK can't see into?





	ARKtale - The Underground

**Author's Note:**

> If you have decided to read this piece of work without foreknowledge of ARK, I highly recommend that you at least skim its wikipedia page to get some feel for this work
> 
> This takes place on an ARK I have thought of myself. With some dinos that are not found in the canon ARKs. So yeah, there's that.
> 
> I will see through to the end with this (most likely) cringe!

Frisk shot up from where he was lying, rapidly checking all over his bloodied body to see if anything was amiss, to which he was thankful. That large… thing just came out of nowhere, but he was lucky he located the cave when he did, jumping down the hole. He could feel the large chomp of its teeth one foot away from his boots.

A small chirping noise caught Frisk’s attention, causing him to look at the source of the sound. A small bird creature (a _Bambiraptor receptus_ , as one former biologist in his village called it) was laying its head on his leg.

Frisk laughed, petting its head as he began to stand up. “That thing nearly got us, right Klaus? Glad we landed safely, otherwise the explanation for method of death will be heck,” he sighed, “Well, we should be looking for a way out of here. Don’t want to find out what the others say are located in such places.”

Barely a step off of the flower patch, Frisk felt a presence appear, as if it were within his mind itself. _“You made it into this place. This is no place any being like yourself should ever have entered, and such a young one as well.”_

Frisk froze mid step, looking around himself. “Hello? Anyone there?”

Frisk slightly yelped in surprise when the bodiless replied _“Ah! Yes, you. The child who fell into a hole, and ended up in a deep, dark and creepy cave. That is who I’m speaking with.”_

Frisk gulped, looking around himself some more. “Um, who am I talking to?”

_“My name is of no importance at this specific moment in time. Or space. Anywhen or where, either way, but I digress. You are in a place no human should be, and a place none of you have ever returned from alive.”_ Frisk stiffened. _“That is not to dissuade you, either! After a fall like that, you should have been injured, or worse. But you just sat up and began walking. That is quite an achievement in itself!”_

“And why are talking to me now?” Frisk asked, becoming impatient.

_“That. Right,”_ the voice made a sound that Frisk would equate to clearing one’s throat. _“You are locked and lost in a place where the System cannot reach you. Your resources, supplies, and all that stuff, inaccessible to anyone who enters this place. Even the System is confused by this very place, and thus, can not locate you. A strong bubble within a strong but slightly weaker bubble, if you’d call it. Even then, time seems to flow differently within this bubble.”_

Frisk looked on his left wrist, where the diamond-shaped stone laid within. Frisk tapped it twice with his fingernail, and the holographic ‘inventory’ appeared within his vision, filled with error messages. “What do you mean by ‘I can’t be located’?! And what even is this ‘System’ you mentioned?! I don’t know what you mean by the third one, though.”

_“The power of the arks, obelisks, whatever you call them, is what locates you anywhere up above. The second is information that I cannot tell you just yet, but the third one is something you will find out rather shortly,”_ the voice paused. _“Now, there are other souls that call for my help, but we shall speak again soon.”_ The presence started to fade.

“Wait!” Frisk said, causing the small bird to give a startled cry. The presence returned completely. Waiting for his answer. “Why don’t you stay with me? I would like someone to talk to.”

The presence seemed to ponder something for a bit before answering. _“I can not stay here to keep company, for others will need my help. However, there is one gift I can impart with you. Look behind yourself, at the flower patch.”_

Frisk looked at the flowers. “So?”

_“This patch is a grave. Beneath it lies a soul, one that has been battling with death for so long now, even to this very moment.”_ Frisk nodded needlessly. _“A new body cannot be built, for it no longer has access to the System. But, for this place defies everything the System knows… I do not see how it could not allow for someone else to take a hold of its essence. One must exploit any potential loopholes in such a land, after all. However, there are things I could not predict what should come from such a combination of things that are not meant to be. Step back onto the patch, so you can begin.”_

Frisk stepped back onto the flower patch. The presence swiftly left, leaving Frisk slightly panicked before realizing that it left in the downward direction. He looked down.

A red, ethereal mist gathered at his feet. He bent downward, reaching at the mist. The mist disappeared in an instant, but not even a millisecond afterward, Frisk was knocked off of his feet, clutching his chest and breathing rapidly. Immediately, he felt a new presence that felt slightly dazed, and the other presence returned.

_“I must leave this place for the time being. Take care of this new yet old presence, treat it as if it were your own sibling. Goodbye for now,”_ the other presence said before leaving Frisk with the new presence.

‘Yeah!’ a girl’s voice said through Frisk’s mind. ‘Just kicked death’s butt! Take that! Now just gotta figure out-’ their voice cut out, as if suddenly aware that someone was listening in. ‘Wait, how am I still alive?’

Frisk cleared his throat, causing the presence to freeze. “Um, I think that’s because you’re with me?”

‘Oh, great. I left the _humans_ for a reason, and now I’m back in a _human_ body. Terrific. Fantastic. Whatever you want to call it,’ the presence gave a sensation of pouting.

Frisk frowned. “Well now that you’re fine, why are you acting that way, miss?”

The voice huffed. ‘I am not a miss. Call me Chara. Or demon. Whatever you want. Just go away.’

Frisk’s frown deepened. “I can’t leave you if you’re in my head, so you’ll have to deal with me, so there,” Frisk crossed his arms, sending the impression of a pout.

Chara sighed exasperatedly. ‘Fine,’ she made the impression of moving hair from her face. ‘Do you have anything in your inventory?’ Frisk shook his head. ‘Okay, what about the inventory of your stupid bird?’

Frisk puffed his cheeks. “Klaus is not stupid! And I believe so, but it’s only raw meat.”

‘This is excellent,’ Chara said. ‘Barely two minutes after being revived, and I’m stuck with a _human_ who would die if he took three steps out of this room!’ she sighed yet again. ‘Whatever, just take us to what should be our deaths. At least it should be quick.’

Frisk began walking to the east, whistling for Klaus to follow him. “I don’t think I’ll die. Besides, he’s stronger than, say, a compy.”

‘Yeah, well I bet you aren’t ready for what lays beyond this cavern. Look!’ Chara said as Frisk walked into the next room. Frisk looked ahead.

A single golden flower stood in the center of the cavern. And it had a smiling face on it.

“Howdy! I’m Flowey! Flowey the flower!” the flower said.

‘Did that flower just… talk?’ Frisk thought to Chara as Flowey continued talking.

‘Yeah, I know. I’ve never seen a flower one like that before,’ Chara scoffed, as if knowing there were more weird things to see.

Frisk was cast out of his thoughts by a tugging sensation, followed by a red heart appearing in front of his chest.

“See that? That is your SOUL, the very culmination of your being. Your SOUL starts off weak, but can become stronger if you gain LV. Oh! Looks like you’ve gained some already!” Flowey said. Frisk looked at his stats. Yep, LV 3. He wasn’t sure what that meant. “Anywho, what does LV stand for? Why, LoVe, of course! You want more LoVe, right?”

‘Wait a minute,’ Chara said as Flowey continued monologuing. ‘This is no introduction to the Underground, it’s a monologue! Do not trust whatever he’s got to say, alright?!’

Frisk gave an imperceptible nod as Flowey summoned some ‘friendliness pellets’, and sent them toward him. He moved out of the way, with Flowey looking condescending. “Hey, buddy, you missed them. Let’s try again.”

Flowey sent more pellets at Frisk, faster, but Frisk moved out of the way. “I’m not in the mood to get touched by… what those things are.”

Flowey gained an angered expression. “Is this a joke? Are you braindead? Run. Into. The. Bu- ‘friendliness pellets’,” he sent another five at Frisk, even faster than the others, but Frisk stepped out of the way. Flowey’s face became demonic. “You know what’s going on here, don’t you? You just wanted to see me suffer, didn’t you?” He surrounded Frisk with pellets. “DIE!” He began to cackle.

Frisk clamped his hands over his ears, in an attempt to block out both the evil cackling and Chara chanting ‘Called it!’ When the pellets were about to touch him, they disappeared, and Frisk looked up.

Flowey had a confused expression. A ball of flame appeared to the right, and flew at him, instantly uprooting him. A tall goat creature appeared, wearing a robe with a strange symbol. “What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth,” it, or rather she, said. “Do not be afraid, young one. I am Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins,” Frisk’s SOUL went back into his chest. “Please, follow me. I will guide you through the catacombs,” Toriel left through a door behind her.

Frisk’s jaw was gaping. “What was that?”

‘That was Toriel, a Monster. You can trust her. Now get going, before that stupid flower comes back,’ Chara grumbled.

Frisk gulped, taking a few more seconds to compose himself. He looked back at Klaus, who was still following him. Sighing, Frisk walked forward, into the next room.

What had he just got himself into?

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments are appreciated


End file.
